Speechless
by romancefan626
Summary: Sam and Jake right after the ending of the film, what I thought should happen next. Really Smutty. Not for under 18's. Please don't comment badly because you were warned. First attempt on this site. Please Review. Enjoy.


**Hey this is my first story ever submitted on this site I want to know if you enjoy my alternative ending to the film, i wish films weren't just a small section of people's lives but the most important part. I found myself disappointed by the end of the film and wrote this..**

Continued straight after the last scene in Sixteen Candles ends

Sam leaned back from the kiss: their eyes were still shut trying to hold the memory of that kiss for as long as they could. When they both eventually opened their eyes they stared fondly into each other's eyes. Jake slid off the table top and stood facing Sam, he reached out his hand. She gazed at him "Come with me," He spoke in that voice that made her weak at the knees. Then, followed it with his smile that made her blush. She slid off the table and took his hand. He led her into his room. She stood in the doorway, and walked in first. He was leaning on the door, placing his hands in his pockets stroking his hair back and watching her as she tried to walk in that bridesmaids dress and smiled to himself. She turned to him and their eyes met, she broke the eye contact and sat on his bed. Jake still leaning at the door watched her as her eyes darted all around his room. He stood from the door walked a couple steps into the room and just stared at her in wonderment. Sam could only imagine being where she was a couple days ago and now she was here, sitting on his bed. She stood from his bed and approached him confidently, she snaked her arms around him. He responded wrapping his around her, she leaned up from their embrace and pulled his shirt to sit him on the bed. Where she then sat next to him, they leaned into kiss and continued to kiss more passionately. Minute later they had to break their kiss to breath. She went to kiss him again pulling on his sweater vest to pull it off. When she felt him gently grab her arm. She stared at him in shock, "No," He whispered to her. She sharply leaned back, "No, I mean I don't just want that," he said caressing the back of his hand on her cheek. Sam relaxed and her hands slid back up his shirt and started to lift it. "Sam no," he said trying to resist, taking her hand and holding her hand.

"I want this," she too whispered even though they both knew his parents weren't home. He shook his head. "Do you love me?" she asked his head that was resting against hers came up.

"Yeah," he said innocently, "But that doesn't mean…" she placed her fingers on his lips silencing him then replaced her fingers with her lips. Then continued to lift his sweater vest then started unbuttoning his shirt, which she slid off his shoulders but, they were kissing so passionately she didn't notice his bare chest. But, he noticed that he had gotten more aroused by this passionate kissing. When they broke the kiss, she only looked at him as she unzipped her dress and slid the top half down, his eyes drifted with the dress. Her eyes dropped to his hands then she saw his erection, he realised that she saw and tried to cover it. But she grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare breasts. His instincts kicked in and started to massage them, her head flung back with pleasure, as her hands went to meet his awaiting member. The feel of her hands grazing his cock through the material was too much to bare and caused him to pull her into a kiss. Where, he then continued to remove the rest of dress and underwear, but holding her soaking wet panties in his hand broke the kiss. "Got a new pair I see," he said then smiling his cocky grin. They leaned back onto the bed, he was on top and still had his trousers on with is member poking through. He started to massage her breast more and then with his thumb brushed over her nipples. She broke the kiss but pulled him closer and moaned breathy moans in his ear, which his cock responded to and got even harder if that was possible. He broke their embrace, to remove his trousers when he looked down at her naked perfection. Sam now doubting her confidence moved her arms to cover herself, he stroked her arms, "No you're beautiful," he said. She leaned up to meet him and undid his belt then slid his trousers down his legs to reveal his throbbing member. She stared at in shock at its size, so overcome she reached for it and immediately started to work it over. Jake's head flung back in shock and groans started from him. His groans became so overwhelming for her that she knew she had to taste it. She took him in her mouth using a variety of suction which got multiple responses. She bobbed on him for a time, swallowing him whole then tickling his tip with her tongue like a pro. "Are you sure… this is your… first time?" He asked trying to form a sentence. She sucked on his tip like a lollypop. Then, licked his length up and down. "Sam don't stop," he moaned as his hands rose and swept up her hair. She took all of him in her mouth. He barely fit. "Oh god Sam do that again," he screamed. She once again took all of him in her mouth and he screamed her name. He couldn't help but roughly thrust into her open mouth. She took one last lick of him her name falling off his lips. Then it was his turn. He leaned her back on the bed pushing her up on the bed. She spread her legs wide biting her bottom lip. He stared in amazement at how perfect it was, untouched unseen by anyone else. He stared at it in amazement, until he started to stroke it softly at first then he couldn't help but take a single lick of her. She was soaking wet and all for him. He had one hand on her wetness and the other on his hard. Every time he stroked her he stroked himself as well. He dived straight in his tongue teasing her in her clit. Her head too flung back with pleasure as she moaned his name. He chuckled slightly, then let his tongue dart about her, he then brought his hand up to her entrance and then remembering this being her first time looked up at her. She nodded at him then as he inserted a finger at a time she moaned with pleasure. "You're so tight," His mouth began to once again pleasure her, his fingering speed increased, causing her to scream his name. Her come covered the sheets which he lapped up happily, then leaving broken kisses lifted his mouth from her womanhood. He finished fingering her and wiping his mouth met his lips with hers. "You're so wet I could do that forever." He came up to her pussy and looked at her, "It might hurt at first but the pain will go," he said reassuring her. She nodded smiling her arms wrapped around his neck. He thrusted into her, she moaned at the slight pain and complete pleasure; he too moaned and blurted out: "God girl you're so tight," she responded with; "Maybe it's because you're so big," they both laughed. "Okay you can move," she said it had taken every bit of him not to thrust, but because he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible he allowed her to adjust first. He kissed her forehead before proceeding to thrust harder into her. Their moans rang out through the empty house in sync with one another. In and out of her pussy, closer and closer to the brink they came. Then, they released simultaneously. He dropped his weight from resting on his arms to resting on her. Their breathing was rapid and fast but as they came down from their highs they felt the ecstasy of their love slip away as well. His cock was still fully imbedded in her wetness when he found some strength he leaned up from her chest onto his arms and removed his dripped wet cock from her. She felt him remove it and she leaned up onto her elbows. He stood and walked to the doorway. "You're just going to leave me here, so all that stuff before was a lie?" she said closing her legs feeling his cum drip down her legs. He stood naked in front of her his back to her. He turned around to face her, his cock still quiet stiff between his legs, he walked over to her knelt by her side and kissed her neck and up to her lips.

"I was going to get a towel," he said. Staring at her pussy and the amount he had launched into it. "That's the most I have ever cummed before," she leaned in and kissed him. Then, she grabbed his softening dick. As soon as he felt her touch it went stiff as a board again.

"Why get a towel when we can do it again?" she whispered to him. She pulled him onto the bed once again him on top of her. "You didn't think I was just gonna let you get away with one time?" she said slyly. He felt her hands roam to his dick and she started working it again. He smiled into their kiss as his hands reached down and massaged her clit then inserted themselves into her. "Put it in me now," she begged he slipped himself in and she felt the ecstasy come back. They began to kiss again just as passionate as before. He began to start a rhythm slow at first. Just a simple rhythm but pleasurable all the same, as he felt he hands stroke his balls he sped up his movements. He knew he was getting close and so he began to massage her clit aggressively. This got a loud response. "Yeah baby, you like that, want it harder?" he asked to her.

"Oh yeah like that faster yeah," she responded. "Tell me again, how tight am i?"

"So tight yeah that's it, you like that big cock in you? Oh you're so tight," he yelled.

"Baby, let me suck you," she whispered. He pulled out of her. His cock pulsating she leaned over to where he was kneeling on the bed and continued to give him the best blow job he'd ever received. This time she knew what she was doing. She sucked and slurped hungrily at him, his hands slipped into her hair.

"Baby, I need your pussy," he whispered. She complied leaning back licking her lips. Allowing him to once again enter her wetness. She was so wet and all for him. "Oh, that tight pussy of yours," he screamed as he thrusted hard into her.

"Your cock is so big thrust harder I need your cunt." She moaned. He too complied exploding a larger amount into her then collapsed next to her but keeping his cock fully imbedded in her tight pussy. He needed the feeling of it just to make him feel that sensation. "I love you," she said staring fondly into his eyes.

"I love you," he responded. "That pussy of yours is gonna kill me one day." He spoke while stroking her clit.

"I hope you're ready for another round," she said biting her lip.

"If I cum any harder I might die of too much fluid loss," he joked removing himself from her. Then after making love a couple more times fell asleep naked together, his cock still inserted deep into her folds.

The next morning Sam woke up feeling something inside her, when she looked down she saw jakes body so close to hers, god he was fit she thought. She removed herself off his cock before removing the covers from the two of them. Jake didn't stir from his slumbers. She stared at his softened cock. He rolled onto his back and she decided to start rubbing his cock, he groaned at her still asleep. Her speeds increased and his groan got louder. She whispered in his ear: "Wake up Jake I need you," he stirred, and his eyes opened slowly. She was still rubbing him passionately. He groaned.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he said. Staring at Sam's naked form. He moved her hand and started to kiss her before they knew it he was once again on top of her and thrusting his stiff meat into her soft tight pussy and groans rang throughout the house.

**I hope you enjoyed and will review it. P.S. if you have nothing nice to say please don't I rather not read that on my first attempt. Thanks**


End file.
